Description of the Prior Art
The use of toy building blocks is known in the prior art. A patent to Brooks U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,522 shows toy building blocks for constructing toy buildings and the like and sets forth the history of the building block prior art.
Construction sets of all kinds have been developed in the prior art. Some of these kits have consisted of components which could be easily connected to one another to form larger structures, and can be disconnected. The present invention relies upon a significant modification of the hook-and-loop fastening system to provide greater adhesive strength, structured stability, ease of use, and interchangability among construction pieces.
In the prior art, when the traditional hook-and-loop fastening system is employed to join modular construction pieces or accessories together, the hook-surfaced and loop-surfaced materials are, out of necessity, permanently affixed to the objects to be joined. See for example the prior art patents as listed: